barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Barney's Adventure Bus
Barney's Adventure Bus is a Barney home video released on September 2, 1997. It was released on DVD in March 9, 2004. Plot Barney takes the kids on his imaginary adventure bus ride to go some places including the castle, the pizza place, the horse ranch, and even the circus. Before they leave, Baby Bop and BJ also join them. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Chip *Robert (debut) *Kristen *Keesha (debut) Song List #Barney Theme Song #It's a Beautiful Day #The Land of Make-Believe #The Wheels on the Bus #Let's Go on an Adventure #Happy Dancin' #Castles So High #The Wheels on the Bus Reprise #Make the Dough #Nothing Beats a Pizza #The Wheels on the Bus #2 #Get Along Little Doggies #Home on the Range #Turkey in the Straw (Barney's Version) #The Wheels on the Bus #3 #The Elephant Song #The Popcorn Song #The Baby Bop Hop #Our Friend BJ Had a Band #The Wheels on the Bus Finale #I Love You Locations #The Castle #Barney's Peppy Purple Pepperoni Pizzeria #Buckero Barney's Rock-N-Horse Ranch #Barney's Super-Dee-Duper-Circus Barney Songs That Debuted In This Video #It's a Beautiful Day #'The Land of Make-Believe' #Make the Dough #'Nothing Beats a Pizza' #'Turkey in the Straw (Barney's Version)' Trivia *This is the first home video to have David Bernard Wolf as the musical director. He would compose the music for some other Barney videos of this generation. Those being It's Time for Counting, Sing and Dance with Barney, and Round and Round We Go. In It's Time for Counting, he is uncredited. *This video marks the first appearances of Keesha and Robert. *This is the first video to have a trailer for Barney's Great Adventure. *On the title screen of The Barney Theme Song, instead of saying "Barney Home Video" beneath the Season 3 logo, it just only says "Barney". *This video is featured in the exclusive Blockbuster Video On The Move with Barney (along with Round and Round We Go). *This is the first time Chip and Kristen appear together. *Like "Barney Songs" as released on DVD, the subtitles were captioned by Caption Technologies, Inc on the DVD release of this video. *Bob Singleton had composed the music for the preview of this video along with some other videos such as Barney's Good Day, Good Night from 1997. *The set for Barney's Peppy Purple Pepperoni Pizzeria would later be recycled and remodeled for the Season 4 episode, Waiting for Mr. MacRooney *Chip wear the same shirt in Let's Eat. Going on an Adventure Bus to! Driving.jpg|Driving Adventure Castle.jpg|Castle Barney's Peppy Purple Pepperoni Pizzeria.jpg|Barney's Peppy Purple Pepperoni Pizzeria Buckero Barney's Rock-N-Horse Ranch.jpg|Buckero Barney's Rock-N-Horse Ranch Barney's Super-Dee-Duper-Circus .jpg|Barney's Super-Dee-Duper-Circus Category:Season 4 Videos Category:Second Generation Barney Home Videos Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation Category:Barney & Friends Category:Season 4 Gallery 3573633.jpg|Original Release (1997) 175340bid.jpg|First Rerelease (2004) $(KGrHqMOKkUE1stlLZTrBNpISHD16g~~_35.jpg|Final Rerelease (2010) Df.jpg|Spanish Release (1998 or 1999) $(KGrHqVHJF!FDy,2kw48BQ-cLtnbfw~~60_1.JPG|UK Release (1998) !$(KGrHqIOKjQE2+2Wmc2(BNwMOVt!TQ~~_12.JPG|Australian DVD (2005) Videos Category:Season 4 Videos Category:Second Generation Barney Home Videos Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation Category:Barney & Friends Category:Season 4